Signal lines, conductors, or traces are often used to transmit or send signals between devices or locations of an electronic device, such as a printed circuit board (PCB), semiconductor chip package, or other electronic device or medium. In some cases the speed the signal travels and/or time it takes to go from one location to another, such as over a certain distance, is important. Specifically, in cases of differential signal pairs of signal lines or signal traces, if a signal (e.g., a corresponding point in time of a differential signal) along one of the traces arrives quicker than the signal on the other trace, the difference in time may be defined as a “skew” (e.g., such as where the two traces have different length). Often, due to the layout of traces on an electronic device, rerouting of or complicated design of trace routes is necessary to reduce skew of differential signal pairs, and/or change signal phase velocity for a single trace.